Never Again
by LeakySneakyOprichniki
Summary: He left her...Hurt. But, he'll never do it again.


She was at the top of her game; the gossip of both Jotoh, and kanto. The Great league champ; The Legendary Collector. All would look and whisper in awe when she passed through a city. All the attention was very flattering. To her it was just going about her dream. How modest. Only one person was on her mind at that moment. She wanted to share her recent accomplishment with him, but he never seemed to be around. That was _odd_...

Kotone walked calmly through Ilex Forest. A sense of nostalgia gripped in her being. She swayed with the breeze that blew through her hair, and rustled tree tops. She looked down to rummage through her bag for a repel; shocked when someone ran by. They were a blur of red and black.

"Slow down, Silver!" She waved smiling at him. "What's the big hurry?"

His sprint slowed to a stop a couple of feet in front of her. He paused in the shadows of the canopy above them, his hands clenching into fists. He slowly turned to face her.

"Go, Away..." He said darkly.

That glare, the same glare that kotone had witnessed when they were younger. That same glare that made her think twice when she first met him. It was icy cold, plain mean. It was almost vicious. She had never though she would see it again; directed towards _her_.

"W-What?" Kotone blinked at him. Her chipper smile faded into shock.

"Go away..." He repeated. His voice roughened.

"Bu-"

"Stay away from me. Don't call, because I won't answer. I don't want to have you around." He gritted his teeth; nuckles white from balling his tanned hands.

"Silver?" Kotone tried to run after him as he quickly turned and fled. His figure dissapered into the shadowy growth of the forest as night fell. He left her thinking she had done wrong.

He left her _hurt_...

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Two weeks had dragged themselves by. Kotone hadn't seen him, heard him, nothing. It was like her _heart_, and _soul_ were missing. Heck, it felt like a big part of the whole universe had gone missing. She was depressed, worried _sick_, and mad at herself. If it wasn't because of her stupid status, maybe he wouldn't have been so mad at her. God, he must hate her for all she knew. She was higher in rank, and now he hated her. That had to be it. Kotone sighed as she went up the stairs of her house. She had tried calling him...again.  
Tenth time, and he still didn't pick up. She called, even though he said not to...Her mother was starting to get worried, too.

"Keep looking for him sweetheart. I know you'll get to him eventually. Her mother would comfort.

It also worried her pokemon. They had come to accept and like Silver, too (Except for Bunsen, Kotone's Typhlosion. He didn't really mind his absence.). They would comfort her as she sat in her room, hoping that he was okay.

Leaving the stairs, she Kotone tempted down the upstairs hallway to her room. She shrugged in, ready to plop down on her bed. But, the bed was already preoccupied. Her heart nearly skipped a beat when she realized who it was. Seated on the edge of her mattress with his face in his hands, cursing quietly to himself, was Silver.

His head snapped up, and their eyes met. For a while all they did was stare.

"Hey there girly..." He said quietly.

"Silver, your-How did you?" Kotone croaked in disbelief. She scurried over to him, quickly setting her self on the edge of the bed parallel to him.

"Where have you been? You've been gone for weeks."

"I had something to take care of." He turned his head. He was being vague.

"Well, then I'm sorry. If I could, I'd take my title back, for you. I don't want you to hate me Silver. You're one of my best frie-"

"Wait what?" He cut her off," I don't hate you. I can never hate you. That wasn't why I left" He looked her in the eye and grabbed her shoulders.

"Then why didn't you want me around?" Her eyes started to glaze over.

He paused to think of how he would word himself. Telling her was not easy. Of course it wouldn't be. Telling her about himself at all was hard.

"I..." He paused, "If I didn't do what I had to, _they_ would take away the only thing I care most about. I wouldn't let myself live if you got hurt. Where I was going I couldn't have you follow. I had to detach myself from you if I wanted to have you safe."

"But, from who?" She squinted confused as to who _they_ were.

"That weakling of an organization...they...they." He stoped himself. His eyes were closed, scowling. "Things from the past, okay. I'm sorry if I hurt you."

A small silence swept the room as they stared at each other. The only sound was the chirping of crickets outside. It was dark now.

He pulled her into a meek hug, laying back on the bed. She buried her face into his neck and let out a deep sigh. Her world was whole again.

"You probably think I'm a horrible person." He mumbled rubbing his cheek against hers as he stroked her hair.

"**Yes**"

"Okay, I disserve that" He chuckled dryly. The vibration of his laugh making kotone smile.

"Promise you'll _never_ do that again?" she kissed his neck.

"Never again."

End


End file.
